shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ba Quan
property of Muso92 Introduction "Ba Quan", ''meaning '''The Eight Punches '''is a set of 8 skills known and mastered by Dai Ko of The Kyogan Pirates. These techniques are all created, and mastered, by Dai Ko himself due to his long experience and immersion in cookery. These techniques are capsulated by Dai Ko not only in battles, but also in daily cooking routines, as those routines are the fundamentals of the Ba Quan styles. The Ba Quan style leans more towards focus and precision rather than brute strength and speed alone, although it is undeniable that these two aspects plays as much importance in the development of the style, and the fist is the sole focus of usage in the Ba Quan style. "When the eyes and mind are in unity, the elements and the fist shall be in too", a constant reminder of Tai Ko to himself, whether in battles or in cooking. Techniques ''The First Four Eights, ''the first four skills of the Ba Quan that focuses more onto development of the utilizing of the fists with emphasis on namely, the Fist, the Arm, the Grip and the Palm. '''Saisho no Hachi '(最初の八 Saisho no Hachi, literally meaning "The First Eighth"): "All that is flesh will be tender, thus batter to no end", Dai Ko unleashes a fury of punches that each punch is packed with sufficient power and speed that aims for the body's weak and fragile points in which if a blow is successfully landed would prove to be severe, if not fatal. 'Daini no Hachi '(第二の八 Daini no Hachi, literally meaning "The Second Eighth"): "The Arm's strength is crucial, thus toss to the Heavens", any opponents caught by this technique is relentlessly and effortlessly tossed by Dai Ko high up into the air, carrying a distance that is always compared to the Heavens, in which a drop from such height is often devastating, as most often experinced by inexperienced young combatants wishing for their death in challenge against Dai Ko. 'Daisan no Hachi '(第三の八 Daisan no Hachi, literally meaning "The Third Eighth"): "Successful catches are a master's skill, thus grab even in cost of life", Dai Ko's grips are packed with tremendous power that one successful clutch of his palms is capable of crushing a fortified concrete column, in which if the clutch were to find its way onto an unlucky opponents neck, a single grip would hold a promise of uncounciousness but not without a long journey of pain and suffocation. 'Daishi no Hachi '(第四の八 Daishi no Hachi, literally meaning "The Fourth Eighth"): "A tap is encouraging but a pat is enjoyable, thus patter to the fullest", a pat to the back by Dai Ko is of the capabilities of bone crushing, and destructive to the body if an opponent is of without the knowledge of enforcing the body with sufficient endurance. The Last Four Eights, the last four skills of the Ba Quan have developed both simple and complex combos of fists' and palms' techniques that emphasis more on focus, precision, coordination and cohesion. 'Daigo no Hachi '(第五の八 Daigo no Hachi, literally meaning "The Fifth Eighth"): "Focus, for that is what keeps the fire alight", Dai Ko focus his punches that is launced into his opponents in quick but short succession of blows that comprises of uppercuts, jabs and hooks. 'Dairoku no Hachi '(第六の八 Dairoku no Hachi, literally meaning "The Sixth Eight"): "Unprecisely, may bruise the flesh, but precisely, may break the bones", with much focus still intact, Dai Ko also aims his fists precisely to strike hastily and forcefully into the opponents facial regions, with the intent to mainly crack the skull that notably consist of several backfists and overhead punches in combos. 'Dainana no Hachi '(第七の八 Dainana no Hachi, literally meaning "The Seventh Eight"): "Coordinate the hands, for they are what keeps you feeding", Dai Ko is capable of coordinating his movements with his fists, making him capable of cathing his opponents off-guard to land decisive hits with his punches. 'Saigo no Hachi '(最後の八 Saigo no Hachi, literally meaning "The Last Eighth"): "Divided, the smell is no more, united, the aroma roams free", Dai Ko is capable to completely obliterate his opponents with this techniques, if used in succession, due to its full mastery of all the previous fundamentals in unity, allowing him to exhibit complex punch-palm-grip combo in smooth fluidity. Devil Fruit Dai Ko is a user of the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Puma, which allows him to willingly change into a puma or a hybrid form. The fruit's abilities is seen to be utilized by Dai Ko to further boost and strengthen his ''Ba Quan '' techniques due to the strength and speed boost he gains from the fruit's transformation ability. Dai Ko is also seen to use the claws of his puma hybrid in his Ba Quan techniques to his advantage, wherever applicable. Trivia "Ba Quan" is '''The Eight Punches '''in the Chinese language, not the Japanese language due to Dai Ko's name which means '''Big Brother '''in the Chinese language of another dialect. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art